Sing Trailer 1
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Don Adora recruits his best friend to help him drum up business for his theater by hosting a singing competition. Get ready to Sing next Spring!


**Sing**

 **Trailer Debut**

 **StarHeart Specials**

* * *

 _"If I feel that I could be certain then..."_

A teenage boy was singing to himself in a small alleyway. He had dark skin, black spikey hair, and a blue shirt and jeans.

 _"...I would say the things I want to say to- -"_

 **RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!**

His song was cut off by an alarm going off in the building next to him. Suddenly, two men carrying large sacks jumped through a large window on the second floor and landed on their feet just as two cops arrived.

"Hold it right there!"

The teenager hid behind the wall as the robbers jumped into their getaway car.

"Go! Go! Go!," the leader ordered the driver, who quickly drove out of the alley.

The teenager chased after them and reached his hand out to the leader, who grabbed it and threw him into the back of the truck.

He groaned and looked up at the leader, who was wearing a blue jumpsuit and a mask around his eyes.

"Mike! You were supposed to be keeping a lookout!"

"Sorry, dad."

* * *

 **StarHeart Specials Presents**

* * *

At a fancy restaurant, two men were sitting at a table, having a conservation.

"My theater's been going through some pretty some times lately," Don explained, "So, what do I do?"

"...Quit?," Topher guessed.

"No."

Don smiled.

"My next show is gonna be, drum roll, please..."

He drummed his hands on the table and smiled.

"A singing competition!"

He received stares from several patrons and waiters.

* * *

Mike closed the garage door just as a flyer for Don's singing competition slid underneath. He picked it up and read it.

* * *

A teenage girl named Gwen saw one of the flyers stuck to the back of her boyfriend's shirt and took it off. Her face lit up as she read it.

* * *

"Just think, your neighbor, the-the grocery store manager, that-that waiter. Right there!"

Don pointed at one of the waiters, who just rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Real talent from real life!"

* * *

A young girl named Sammy was watering the plants in her house until her mother and grandmother came in and showed her the flyer.

Sammy read it and gasped in amazement.

* * *

Carrie, a mother of five noisy children, was in the kitchen washing dishes. She picked up her son, Casper, and looked to her husband.

"Devin, would you please tell them what a good singer I am?"

Devin walked over to her, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Oh yeah, you were great, honey."

He kissed Carrie's cheek and walked to the front door, not noticing Carrie's smile fade into a frown.

"By the way, the bathroom sink is clogged again."

He walked out the door.

* * *

A Latino man named Alejandro was seen with his girlfriend, Heather, playing Poker at a night club with three muscular men.

* * *

"I'm here to win," he told the news reporter as he waited in line to audition.

He held up one of the flyers.

"That prize," he pointed to the flyer, "is mine!"

* * *

After Carrie's kids left for school, Carrie grabbed her flyer with a look of determination on her face and left for the auditions.

* * *

"Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star, on my stage!"

* * *

 _Jacques: Ra-ra, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ro-mah, ra-mah-mah_

* * *

 _Ryan: Come, come, my lady_

 _You're my butterfly, sugar, baby_

* * *

 _Tyler: Ride_

 _Like the wind_

 _Ride like the..._

* * *

 _Anne Maria: Oh my gosh_

 _Look at her butt_

* * *

 _Gwen: YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH-EEEAAAAAAH!_

* * *

Carrie tripped on the stage and landed at Jacques's feet.

"Are you ok?," Don asked from the judges' table.

Jacques smiled.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

* * *

 _Harold: People say, "Yo Humpty, you're really funny looking"_

* * *

 _Mike: Darling, stay with me_

Mike finished his audition and looked up at Don, who was smiling in amazement.

"Wow!"

Mike smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **This Spring**

* * *

Don smiled as he watched the theater lights switch on and light up the theater.

* * *

"This show is not gonna save your theater!"

Topher crossed his arms.

"Maybe it's time to just move on."

Don frowned sadly.

* * *

"Come on, you know how much this means to us!," Mike told him.

* * *

"You can't just sing it, you've got to show the fire you desire!," Jacques told Carrie, who frowned as she held her nose in pain.

"The fire went out a long time ago."

* * *

Devin arrived home from work late that night, exhausted and sweaty.

Carrie smiled and walked into the living room, "You are not gonna believe what I did today!"

She held up the flyer for Devin to see, but he had fallen asleep on the couch with a pie plate in his hand.

Carrie sighed and walked away.

* * *

Don took a deep breath and walked onstage.

* * *

Mike frowned as he drove his dad and his gang to their next robbery.

* * *

The gang were then, unfortunately, caught in the act, as Mike wasn't there to drive them.

 _"Dad, I just don't wanna be in your gang..."_

* * *

"...I wanna be a singer," Mike finished explaining to his dad in the prison reception booth.

 _"How did I end up with a son like you?"_

He walked away, ignoring Mike's desperate words.

"I'll get you out! Dad, wait! I'll get the money, I promise!"

* * *

"I could really use some extra piano lessons," Mike asked Ms. Paisley, Don's assistant.

* * *

Mike played a few keys, only to slam his fits down on them when he missed a note.

He groaned as he ran his hands down his face.

"Yes, that was, very bad," Ms. Paisley said as she poured a cup of coffee.

* * *

"A defining moment in all of our lives!," Don told the contestants.

"We're going to be spicy, no?," Jacques smiled.

"Ya!," Don nodded.

The contestants cheered.

* * *

 **Don Adora**

 **Carrie Sanchez**

 **Alejandro Burromuerto**

 **Gwen Willows**

 **Topher O'Halloran**

 **Sammy Andrews**

 **Mike Black**

 **Jacques Fournier**

* * *

Sammy held the mic nervously as she started to hyperventilate on stage.

* * *

"Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love," Don told the young girl.

* * *

Sammy's mother hugged her tightly and squealed.

* * *

"You know what's great about hitting rock bottom?"

* * *

Everyone gasped as the water tank started to crack and gallons of water poured out, flooding the theater.

* * *

"There's only one way left to go, and that's up!"

Don smiled as he rode the fake moon to the top of the stage.

"Whoa!"

Topher slapped his forehead.

* * *

 **Sing**

* * *

 _"...the store will close in fifteen minutes."_

Carrie yawned as she pushed her shopping cart through the aisle. As she did, she started dancing to the music playing on the speakers. Even using salt and pepper shakers as maracas. She tossed them into her cart and started dancing through the store.

She spun around, snapped her fingers an tapped her toes to the music. Finally, she spun her cart around and pushed it into a frozen food box, jumped onto a fruit stand and spun in the air, landing on her knees just as the song ended.

 _"Blonde lady in isle six?"_

Carrie's eyes widened as she stood up and glanced up at the security camera.

 _" That, was awesome. Whoo!"_

The announcer clapped as Carrie blushed and took a small bow.

* * *

 **Spring**


End file.
